


Anything to get the Scoop

by Interstellalover



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellalover/pseuds/Interstellalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm telling you, I'm 21!"<br/>"Okay, step through."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to get the Scoop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone, this is my first fanfic. Pretty please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is most welcomed. If I have inadvertently ripped another person's work off (because I do read a lot of other people's works), please let me know so that I can fix it or give them credit and my thanks for inspiring me. Thank you so much. This is going to be really fun! \\(^.^)/

     "I'm telling you, I'm 21!" The blonde yelled at the bouncer blocking the club door. The black hair of the bouncer's left eyebrow raised accusingly at his ID. Looking at the kid, then back at his ID.

     "Okay, step through, Takaba Akihito." The bouncer opened the door to Club Sion. The most popular club on the North side of Tokyo.

     Takaba held his head high, stepped through the threshold of the entrance, and threw a snide "Thank you" at the brunette haired brute holding the door open for him. Takaba always wished that he could black out his name on his ID so no one knew him. But, he didn't have the guts to get a fake ID and he wasn't about to take chances.

     The door closed behind Takaba, seemingly sealing him in. Takaba looked at the club scene in front of him. He let out a long hesitant breath. What was he doing here? Oh! That's right, get an inside look on Club Sion and hopefully, at least, get a glimpse of the CEO of the Sion Corporation. He didn't even know who he was looking for. Takaba scoffed. How can his editor give him such a fruitless story?

     Takaba was snapped out of his thoughts by a tipsy sparkly lady bumping into him. "Hey baby boy, do you want to take me into one of those rooms?" Takaba was immune to the seductive alluring voice that met his ears.

     "No, thank you." Takaba replied. He's here to observe people, not take part. The lady pursed her lips and sauntered off to find another patron.

     Takaba, 5'7", messy blond hair, stood there in his dress shirt, nice dress pants, and dress shoes, slightly scuffed up since he had to walk 11 blocks from the bus stop to get to this silly club. He rarely takes the bus, for he would rather spend that yen on a couple boxes of pocky. But this time, he was trying to keep clean. Takaba living on the south side of Tokyo, is always wearing scuffed up shoes. All the good scoops are on the north side and he always had to walk. The bus doesn't drop you off where the crimes and drug deals are going down.

     Intimidated by the raw power and wealth that radiated from the drug induced ravers on the dance floor, Takaba decided to take a seat at the far end of the bar. Far away from any crowd or people, so he can take notes on what's going on in the club.

    "What are you having?" Takaba snapped his head up at the bartender standing behind the bar, nicely dressed with a black apron over a white dress shirt. A black bow tie to seal the outfit.

     "I'll have a...sprite?" The bartender gave him a quizzical look. Takaba was clearly out of place here. His confused innocence practically radiated off of him.

     Takaba's sprite was placed right by the notepad he was writing on. The bartender noticed the notepad with a quirked eyebrow. He disappeared into a door that was behind the bar.

     Takaba eyeballed a bowl of roasted peanuts that were sitting on the bar. He proceeded to snack on the free snack the bar had to offer. With his blue eyes he surveyed the club. Like a fish out of water, he gaped at the scene laid out in front of him. The dance floor looked like it could span a whole skating rink. Private booths with privacy curtains that could be pulled closed to conceal the politicians and their dirty deeds, lined the whole club. Pretty girls and handsome men going into private rooms that seem to be in every nook and cranny of the place.

     Takaba started shaking his head from side to side. He wrote down a few notes in his little notebook. He took a look at his digital watch that displayed 11:38pm.

     "Is it past your bedtime?" Takaba almost fell out of his seat as a deep rumble of a voice wafted over him. Takaba turned to his left and looked up, up, up into golden eyes that were staring intently back at him.

     Standing about 6 foot 4" tall, broad shoulders, black slicked back hair, muscled frame that filled out his expensive suit. A red, perfectly tied tie putting the whole outfit together. Sharp cheek bones came down into a chin that looked like it could cut glass. His thick neck looking like it was being choked by his suit. Takaba's timidness caused him to look down at the intimidating man's loafers that could pay a whole month of his rent and food.

     Takaba got so nervous that he started to cough. He tentatively took a few sips of his sprite.

     Golden eyes watched pink lips wrap around the rim of the glass and take hesitant sips of the virgin drink. The condensation from the nervous boy's glass started to run down his chin, down his neck and into his dress shirt. The man wetted his lips with one swipe of his thick tongue. He took the empty seat next to the blonde.

     The blonde seemed to have calmed down. " I don't have a bed time. I'm just siting here having a drink and enjoying myself."

     The man smirked. This little blonde had some fire in him. "You're drinking a soda, you've been fidgeting in your seat for half an hour, you're not enjoying yourself."

     Takaba glared at the mysterious man. "And who are you to say?"

     The man only took a sip of his bronze colored drink as a response to his question.

    "Okaaaaay... Well, I was doing something here, so if you don't mind, I would like you to-"

     "About that," The man interrupted Takaba. The man grabbed the boy's notebook along with his wallet and stood up.

    "Hey! Give me back my stuff!" Takaba reached for his things only to have his hands intercepted by the man's free hand. The man almost picked the kid up by his wrists as he dragged him to a private room off to the right of the bar. The blonde had made a grave mistake by not having an escape route.

     The private room had one leather couch, easily cleanable, a couple of leather chairs, and a few precariously protruding hooks in the walls near the couch and chairs.

     The man took the kicking boy into the room, latched the door, and sealing his fate. The man decided that the couch was the best bet.

     Takaba heard the latch snap shut. 'Now,' Takaba thought, 'He should start panicking.' The young man started to kick and thrash and snarl. The man easily man handled him onto the couch. The man effectively tied Takaba's hands with his red tie. Hooking his hands onto a conveniently placed hook in the wall.

     The blonde started to yell and thrash. "What are you doing you bastard?! Let me go!" The black haired man decided to still his kicking legs by sitting on them.

     "Now let's see what we have here." Takaba glared at the man as he started to flip through his notebook. He started to read off what Takaba had written down. "Ah, here we go. 'What kind of people frequent Club Sion? Who is the CEO? Is there drug dealings going on behind those pulled curtains? Prostitution? Illegal transactions?'" The man looked over at a disgruntled Takaba. "You have a lot of questions for being just a customer. As for 'what kind of people frequent Club Sion' I would like to show you."

     Takaba's eyebrows furrowed together as the man climbed on top of him. "Get off of me." Takaba growled through clenched teeth.

     "Oh, I intend to answer a few of your question. Since you seem to want to make a story about my club."

     Takaba's eyes widened at that statement. "Wait, you're the CEO? Hold on!" The man's hand started to slide up Takaba's shirt and play with one of his nipples. "Wait! Stop! What are you doing?" Takaba's eyes widened more as his skin started to get more flushed.

     "Mmm," The man groaned. "You have the sweet aroma of a person that has never been pleasured by another's hand. Like a flower that has not been picked yet." The man ran his tongue over the blonde's collar bone, up to his cheek, then capturing his lush lips.

     "HMMM!!" Takaba started to whip his head around to escape those lips and started to shake his hips in an attempt to get the man off. A wrong move made by Takaba.

     "Oh, you're getting ahead of yourself." The man started unbuckling the boy's pants and then proceeded to slide them down his pale, lean, legs.

     "What?! Get off, you asshole!" Takaba started thrashing and heaving, which only got his pants off his legs faster. The man started to inch his fingers down into Takaba's briefs and started to fondle his cock. "Oh!" Takaba arched into his touch. Another mistake. "I don't want this." Takaba breathed out.

     "Oh, don't worry. You'll want it soon enough." The man had the blonde's shirt unbuttoned and his pants and briefs slid down around his ankles. The black haired man grinned at how sensitive the boy was. At the goose bumps that arose from his touch, at the way the blonde denied his body's arousal, and at the way the blonde's eyes fluttered closed, realizing he's enjoying himself, then snapping back open. The man enjoyed the blue eyes that looked at him with all the hatred in the world, then with all the secrets of the world.

     The man started to simultaneously rub the boy's hardening cock with a rhythmic hand and tongue his mouth with a rhythmic tongue. The boy started to writhe and moan into his mouth. The golden eyed man was drawing the breath out of the boy like a vampire would draw blood. The boy was obviously lost in the man's ministrations. Time to bring him back to reality. The man broke the kiss to allow the boy plenty of air to enter his lungs when needed.

     "AHH!" The boy tried to sit up with his hands still tied to the hook as the man grabbed his cock more forcefully and started to tug in a faster pace. The boy's pre cum sufficiently doing the job of lubing up his own cock for a more pleasurable sensation. "Ahh! Please!" The man didn't know if he was begging for him to stop or keep going. He took the safe route and kept going. "Nah! Ahh!" The boy wasn't coming and the man decided to add a new sensation. "AHHH!" As the man slipped a finger into the boy's quivering asshole, he came with a satisfying convulsion of his body. Sweat poured out of every pore of the boy's body as his skin took on a delicious pink color. The golden eyes watched the blue eyes flutter closed as he came down from his high.

     After a few minutes of heavy, satisfied breathing, the boy seemed to remember where he was in time and space. The boy's clouded, blown, blue eyes slowly met the gaze of the man's sharp, clear, golden eyes.

    The man, still straddling his hips, leaned in close to his ear, gave it one good lick, and whispered "You've became the type of person that frequent my club."

 

    

 


End file.
